Ohianian-Eomorto Mass extinction ( Schedonextinctozoic )
This page is a part from the Schedonextinctozoic project . The Ohianian-Eomorto Mass extinctian ( O-Eo ) also known as '''Tenth mass extinction '''or '''The worst dying '''was the worst Mass extinction from all of Earth's eon , eliminating almost all life on Earth , only letting a few lizards , invertebrates , arthropods and a few other beings to survive , this mass extinction was the predecessor of the Eomorto-Deinothalasso mass extinction , which eliminated 99 per-cent of all life on the oceans. Causes There are a number of causes attributed to the Extinction , the first is from Earth , as the plate tectonics became more violent as the Earth's core becomes active , volcanos erupted , which that , greenhouse gases were released from the volcano , wildfires were frequent and lava destroyed the moisture from the habitats , making the world a desert. The second reason was that the sun aging made the world more warmer , this warming made wildfires also frequent , the creatures lungs were adapted to the heat , with the sun erupting and the gases from the volcano destroying the ozone layer , the ultraviolet rays from the sun warmed the world , so much that oceans have been dried up 20 per-cent and lakes also dried up , this was a hell on Earth. Animals lost in the extinction Mammals * Erinaceinae : 100% * Rodents : 100% * Bats : 100% Reptiles * Agamas : 20% * Geckos : 99% * Snakes : 10% Fish * Myxiniformes : 0% * Petromyzontiformes : 0% * Sharks : 100% * Rays : 100% * Chimaeras : 100% * Salmons : 20% * Bass : 80% * Fresh water fishes : 50% * Salt-water fishes : 70% * Coelacanths : 0% Insects * Arachnids : 0% * Mantis : 100% * Flies : 100% * Beetles : 20% * Butterflies : 100% * Dobsonflies : 40% * Centipedes : 20% * Millipedes : 90% * Cockroaches : 80% Jellyfishes * Medusozoa : 0% * Jellyfishes : 0% Other invertebrates * Sea cucumber : 20% * Anemones : 80% * Corals : 100% * Polychaeta : 50% * Annelids : 20% Note : Due to many previous mass extinctions , birds , amphibians and a few reptiles went extinct. Aftermath Only the animals that lived on the poles survived , other species went extinct , the herbivorous giant geckos and agamas couldn't withstand the mass extinction , they needed to eat large pounds of grass and food , withouth their food that has been burned by the sun and volcanos , they died out , the great predators that hunted them went extinct as well , only small creatures survived. Every large creatures needed oxygen to withstand their large lungs , but sadly the atmosphere became depleted , every large creatures which survived died from suffocation without the oxygen , only smaller creatures with small lungs survived. Another thing that made the animals extinct was the sun's ray and radiation , the creatures quickly got sun radiation and sun burns which were deadly , the UV rays quickly burned their skin and they were overheated , small animals which had hard scales which were once used for protection for predators now are used to not get too much sun radiation. Category:Life or aftermath of the Holocene mass extinctions Category:Extinction Events Category:Schedonextinctozoic